Hilo Rojo
by Pareidolia-en-nubes
Summary: Hay unas condiciones primordiales que debes cumplir; La primera. Nunca revelar tu verdadera identidad y, por lo mismo tu "don". La segunda. Una vez que el hilo de Rojo, haya consumado su fin, tú deber desprenderlo. Y por ultimo la tercera, pero la más substancial. Por nada del mundo debes sucumbir ante el sentimiento más peligroso del mundo de los mortales; Amor. /AU /
1. Chapter 1

¡Hey! Hola ¿como están? Espero que estupendamente, disfrutando sus vacaciones ;D, heheh en fin, esta es una loca idea que andaba rondando mi cabecilla desde hace un par de madrugadas, por dios, la idea vino a mi cuando estaba apunto de dormir y no pare de escribir hasta que mi idea fue plasmada, lo cierto es que era una situación un tanto peculiar, pero bueno, espero que la disfruten ;D

Este fic es un AU o Universo alterno, heheeh por lo tanto, no es el mundo ninja, es un mundo medio normal xD

Aclaraciones: Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, le pertenecen a la envidiada mente de Masashi Kishimoto, el resto es cosa mia ;D.

Advertencia: este fic contiene una pareja hermosamente fictiosa, osea HinataXSasuhina.

Habiendo dicho eso. . . . .

_A leer se ha dicho_

* * *

.

.

.

Un chillido constante, agotador, e _irritante_, si definitivamente esa era la palabra adecuada para describir al insufrible aparato, que para su pesar, dictaba la hora en la que la jornada de cada día, iniciaba. Abrió lo ojos con lentitud como si al hacerlo de ese modo, pudiera permanecer un poco mas dormida. De manera monótona se dirigió con lentitud al baño, abrió el grifo y espero quedamente a que la tina se llenara un poco más de la mitad con agua tibia, tanteo la temperatura con su mano, y se dispuso a bañarse, dejo que el agua se llevara toda pereza, o dolor que su cuerpo tuviera.

Esa era su rutina, despertarse irremediablemente temprano para poder bañarse con tranquilidad. Ya que si no lo hacia de ese modo, tendría que lidiar con un torbellino rubio furioso, o simplemente llegar tarde a sus clases, ya que una vez que aquel "torbellino" entrara a bañarse, no había fuerza conocida en esa tierra que la hiciera salir en menos de una hora.

Desde que había rentado ese departamento, la renta le pareció un poco cara, y la zona en que se localizaba era buena, así que decidió por buscar una compañera, la situación lo ameritaba y, su vivienda le hacia justicia, contaba dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina, comedor, sala de estar y una confortable terraza privada, después de todo su piso era el último.

Luego de unas cuantas entrevistas de posibles compañeras de departamento, supervisadas por su tutora. La mayoría de ellas eran estudiantes de preparatoria, más o menos de su edad, que al igual que ella, muchas estudiaban y, trabajaban medio tiempo, finalmente solucionaron el problema y la eligieron; Ino Yamanaka.

Una chica rubia, con una belleza radiante, piel levemente bronceada, unos intuitivos ojos azules, esbelta, con una personalidad sobresaliente, enérgica, alegre, de presencia imponente, era esa clase de contadas personas que verías en la calle, que de manera imposible podrías **NO** voltear a verlas. Se encontraba en proceso del ingreso a la industria del modelaje, hasta ahora solo llevaba algunos promocionales de productos de belleza, y una que otra foto en revistas de moda.

Aparentemente, ella venia de una familia de buena economía, pero quería tener un poco de mas privacidad e independencia, de modo que el único requisito de sus padres para ello, era no vivir del todo sola.

Lo cierto era que se conocían ya bastante bien, era hasta cierto punto extraño, claro a la opinión de la mayoría de las personas que las veían. Pero para Hinata, eso no se le hacia raro en lo absoluto, después de todo, desde que la vio cruzar la puerta principal, lo supo, ellas serian grandes amigas.

Llevaban dos años de convivencia, pero pareciera fuera de toda la vida, eran un tanto opuestas, aquello parecía favorecer y fortalecer su amistad.

Después de haber vaciado el agua sucia volvió a llenar la tina con agua, se sumergió en la tina, inhalo aire profundamente, cerro los ojos, dejando que el agua hiciera su trabajo, divago un par de minutos, pero no después de mucho fue interrumpida por los insistentes golpeteos en la puerta, para que saliera del baño, suspiro resignada, se enredo una toalla en el cuerpo y otra mas pequeña en el cabello, nuevamente jalo el tapón de la tina, dejando que su relajación acuática se fuera por las tuberías.

En cuanto Hinata abrió la puerta su compañera entro disparada, resbalándose de una manera un tanto cómica, la pelinegra soltó una risita ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras que la rubia le mando una mirada asesina, pero aun así termino aceptando la ayuda.

— ¿Sabes? siempre supuse que tu utilizarías los lentes para dormir, pero nunca, para bañarte. —Agrego divertida, olvidando completamente la situación de hasta hace un par de segundos.

La pelinegra toco su cara y se sorprendió así misma, realmente se había puesto aquellas gafas, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Hizo un mohín un sus hombros, restándole importancia, cerrando la puerta tras si.

Al llegar a su habitación se vistió rápidamente, se coloco su uniforme, 4 tallas más grandes a la suya, nunca le había gustado mucho usar la ropa pegada.

Peino su cabello en una gran trenza la cual le llegaba hasta las caderas, limpio sus lentes, que estaban un poco empañadas, se puso sus zapatos.

Tomo un delantal y dirigiéndose a la cocina, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, cuatro Hot cakes volaban por encima del sartén, mientras el agua calentaba y también un poco de arroz, sirvió el agua caliente en dos tazas, las puso en la mesa junto con tarro de miel, y un paquete que traía al menos seis diferentes tipos de té, sirvió el arroz y los hot cakes en platos.

—¡Hina! ¿Me odias cierto? Siempre tienes que añadir cosas tan. . . llenas de calorías, ¿Sabes todas las horas que me cuesta deshacerme de las calorías de más? —Se lamento Ino tomando un bocado de Hot cake —¿Por qué tienes que cocinar tan bien?, dime ¿Por qué no mejor me lo dejas a mi?

—Mmm s-supongo que es por que la última vez q-que tú cocinaste. . . b-bueno casi tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos. —Hinata argumento tranquila, bebiendo un sorbo a su té, Ino hizo una mueca horrorizada recordando el incidente, y tenia que admitir que la cocina y ella no sentaban bien en una sola frase.

Las tareas del hogar estaban divididas, mientras Hinata cocinaba y preparaba los refrigerios para ambas, Ino se dedica al mantener todo aseado, en orden, era un tanto peculiar el verla limpiar, ya que ese era el único día en que la veía de una forma tan. . . poco femenina, se ponía guantes gigantescos y un traje que pareciera que fuera a meterse a algún lugar radioactivo, a diferencia claro de que todo lo que vestía estaba en colores naranja combinados con rosa.

—Hina ¿hoy tienes doble turno?

—S-si ¿Por q-que?

Su rubia amiga se mostraba pensativa, pero rápidamente cambio, mostrando una sonrisa radiante, _algo se traía entre manos_.

—No es nada —Contesto con una fingida sonrisa inocente.

Ambas terminaron su desayuno, Hinata se apresuró para marcharse a la escuela, no sin antes decirle a Ino donde estaba su refrigerio y otras cosas.

—¡Suerte en tus exámenes! —Añadió Ino con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡ Gracias ! —Murmuro Hinata correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

.

.

.

A diferencia de Ino, ella asistía a una escuela pública, las cuotas se reducían visiblemente, de modo que no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, a sus 17 años, ya se encontraba en el ultimo año de la preparatoria, corrió por los pasillos, esquivando a varios alumnos, abrió la puerta de su salón, había pocos alumnos, que ni siquiera se inmutaron ante su presencia, se coloco en su asiento, el ultimo con vista hacia la ventana, a decir verdad le gustaba ese asiento, no era muy participe a ser la primera de la clase, la mas elocuente, o la mas coqueta.

Prefería pasar inadvertida, lo cierto es que, simplemente, no era su entorno, pero, lo prefería mil veces a regresar a su antigua vida, en donde era sumamente conocida, pero por ello mismo estaba llena de obligaciones, de falsas sonrisas, por lo mismo falsas amistades, había comprendido lo amargo que era ser una custodia .

La chicharra sonó, nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, al voltear disimuladamente a su entorno hallo con sorpresa, que todos los pupitres estaban ocupados, y que el profesor ya estaba explicando la forma de contestar su examen. Se le había presentado cierta dificultad al responderlo. Pero lo logro.

El almuerzo había dado inicio, y con ello un respiro para el cuerpo estudiantil, pero se encontraba agitado, aparentemente no era por los exámenes, la causa tenia nombre; Sasuke Uchiha.

Un chico popular, de fisonomía atractiva, aire misterioso, que provocaba el exceso de feromonas por parte de la población femenina por él, que de no ser por que cada vez que se aproximaba sus fans chillaban su nombre, Hinata no habría visto la peculiaridad que él poseía, su hilo era mas oscuro que el de todos lo demás, casi aproximándose a un color negro.

Ese detalle le presento curiosidad y asombro, mas no fue mas allá de mirarlo de reojo aquella vez, para no volver a verlo el resto del tiempo que llevaba en esa escuela. Era extraño debía admitirlo, en todos los años que llevaba conviviendo con humanos, nunca había visto un caso así.

Todavía recordaba que en su infancia, ella le preguntaba a su tutora, casi madre, Kurenai, el por que todas las personas tenia enredadas Hilos rojos en sus dedos meñiques, Inclusive Kurenai. Y ella no.

—_Hinata, escúchame muy bien, puede que no lo comprendas ahora, pero tu eres diferente de todos ellos, son simples humanos —Atisbo con detenimiento la cara asustada de Hinata—tu padre es un dios, y el me designo a tu cuidado._

_El silencio sepulcral se mantuvo, después de todo, las veces que las veían en su "lugar natal" las miraban, con respeto, celos, resentimiento, y conveniencia, a pesar de todo Hinata le había suplicado salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible._

—_¿Q-qué hay de los h-hilos que v-veo?_

_Kurenai volteo a verla sorprendida no imagino que la tímida chiquilla pudiera insistirle. Sin notarlo sonrió_

—_Son Hilos espirituales, nadie excepto tu pueden verlos —Hinata abrió los ojos perpleja, con un ligero brillo de duda, Kurenai se adelanto previniendo su pregunta—Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de verlos. Pero, lo cierto es que, esos les brindan felicidad a las personas._

—_¿C-cómo?_

—_Pues cada humano, antes de que nace, se dice que es partido en dos, de modo que, queda incompleto—Kurenai miro de reojo a Hinata, sus ojos perlados, únicos, la miraban expectantes —Así que lo que hace ese hilo es mantenerlos juntos, claro no desde el inicio, pero ese hilo les da la seguridad de juntarlos, ya sea tarde o temprano. _

_La mirada de Kurenai se entristeció, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Hinata._

_Kurenai sabia que una vez que su don fuera descubierto por los dioses, su tarea tendría que ser ejecutada, quisiese o no._

Lo que Kurenai había predicho se hizo realidad tres años mas tarde, en el onceavo cumpleaños de Hinata, su tarea había sido designada, a pesar de que ellas se habían ocultado de **ellos**, las habían descubierto, de modo que le impusieron reglas a Hinata, si ella las cumplía, podría ser libre de estar en el mundo de los humanos, en caso de que fallara, Hinata debería acatar el castigo que le fuera impuesto.

.

.

Posteriormente de almorzar se levanto de su asiento, y se encamino a la biblioteca, tal vez podría estudiar un poco mas antes del siguiente examen. Camino con parsimonia, mirando hacia el exterior que la ventana le mostraba.

A los alrededores, no muy lejos escucho gritos estruendosos, vio como con una impresionante velocidad, una figura anaranjada se aproximaba hacia el lugar en donde estaba, la figura en cuestión no era nadie mas que Naruto Uzumaki, conocido por todas la escuela y sus alrededores, Hinata inclusive podría apostar que en otras escuelas también era conocido. Se detuvo junto a ella, abrió la ventana y no sin antes de giñarle el ojo de modo cómplice dio un salto, ella miro hacia abajo, por suerte para el rubio, estaban en el primer piso.

No tardo mas de escasos segundos para que otra figura apareciera frente a ella, farfullando molesto, el menor de los Uchiha hizo acto de presencia, maldiciendo al rubio por lo bajo. Hinata decidió que lo mejor seria alejarse de allí, no tenia nada que ver, pero al alzar la vista se encontró con un par de orbes negras, frías, un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral, se disculpo y comenzó a andar hacia su aula.

El pelinegro continuo observando a la peculiar chica irse, bufo molesto por su actitud, y comenzó a correr hacia la bodega, muy seguramente el futuro difunto Uzumaki se había escondido ahí, ya se vengaría por lo que le había hecho.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos habría imaginado es que los engranes del destino había comenzado a trabajar, haciendo que la historia de un infortunado amor, comenzaba a repetirse tal y como lo había hecho desde hace dos milenios atrás.

_Hay unas condiciones primordiales que debes cumplir;_

_La primera. Nunca revelar tu verdadera identidad y, por lo mismo tu "don"._

_La segunda. Una vez que el hilo de Rojo, haya consumado su fin, tú deber desprenderlo._

_Y por ultimo la tercera, pero la más substancial. Por nada del mundo debes sucumbir ante el sentimiento más peligroso del mundo de los mortales; _

_Amor._

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas noches ;D yo aquí, trayéndoles otra loca historia, hehehe solo les pido atentamente que me den su opinión con respecto a este fic, espero que les guste, y que le tengan paciencia a esta escritora principiante.

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, dudas, abucheos, criticas constructivas, vales de despensa (heheeh no se crean!) pero los cinco anteriores si :D

Espero sus Reviews! 3

_Estudios han comprobado que 8 de cada 10 escritores actualizan mas rápido, si le llegan reviews ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hola queridas lectoras! Tarde un poquitín para traer otro capitulo, me propuse actualizar antes de entrar a la escuela, pfff ya las clases se aproximan, proyectos, trabajos tareas y no creo poder hacerle justicia. De modo que espero que disfruten este cap ;D.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me han alentado y alegrado bastante, espero contar con ellos también en este capitulo.

De igual manera les agradezco que hayan puesto alertas y favoritos para esta historia.

Esta historia es un AU o Universo alterno

Aclaraciones: Naruto, y los demas personajes, le pertenecen creativa mente de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la historia es mía ;D.

Bueno ¡ha contestar comentarios se ha dicho!

**Ammy-1497****:** Aquí esta la continuación, espero que también te guste este capitulo ;D

**EyesGray-sama****:** Que gusto que te haya encantado, la verdad es que me pareció que ya era tiempo de poner a Hinata como alguien no tan mortal hehehe fue algo espontaneo pero definitivamente no lo cambiaria ;)

**FlorDeFuego****: **Tarde un poquitín pero aquí finalmente esta el siguiente capitulo, disfruta el capitulo si ;D

**Dark Amy-chan****: **Bien aquí esta la conti ;D felizmente esperare que te siga gustando.

**Sweetfactory****: **Te agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, no sabes nena me has subido el autoestima de escritora ;) ojala disfrutes este capitulo.

**DarkAmy-chan: **Me temo que tus dudas tendrán que esperar un poquitín mas para ser respondidas, pero en definitiva serán aclaradas! ;)

**Magic ann love: **Espero que te siga gustando la trama, disfruta el capitulo.

**Vale-chan: **¡Listo! Continuación actualizada, ahora, ojala te guste el capitulo .

**Anzu: **hehehgracias por tu comentario, espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Pochyy****: **;)espero que te siga gustando la historia

Bien habiendo dicho eso

_A leer se ha dicho. . . ._

* * *

.

.

.

.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Cuánto cuesta este paquete?

Hinata volteo a su izquierda, una señora de avanzada edad con ojos amables, le sonreía, sosteniendo un paquete de galletas en su mano. Contuvo por un instante el aliento, lo había hecho de nuevo, se había entretenido demasiado en acomodar la mercancía en su lugar, que ni siquiera había notado cuando había entrado su cliente, su cara enrojeció, se disculpo con la señora inclinando su cabeza levemente, e instintivamente busco entre las cajas que había en la repisa, la lista que contenía todos lo productos de la tienda y su respectivo precio.

—Son 5 yenes señora. —Contesto una voz a sus espaldas. Hinata se giro en si, Kiba le guiño el ojo, se dirigió a el cajero y despacho a la señora, después vio como encamino a la señora, acompañándola cortésmente a la salida. Kiba Inuzuka era un chico simpático, alegre, que se cargaba una fama de casanova, haciendo provecho de sus rasgos bien parecidos.

Era el hijo de la dueña de la tienda en la que Hinata trabajaba, que de vez en vez se aparecía para ayudarle a su madre, atendiendo o acomodando la mercancía, sus apariciones se volvieron mas frecuentes desde que la singular chica de lentes había sido contratada 6 meses atrás, haciéndose su pequeña diversión el molestar a la muchacha cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba.

—¿Sabes algo Chica-lentes? Deberías preocuparte, tal vez pierdas tu trabajo. —Sentencio fingiendo seriedad y mirándola con soslayo.

Seriedad que la joven no percibió falsa.

—L-lo s-siento muchi-simo, l-le a-seguro que n-no volverá a p-pasar. —Se disculpo moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro de manera inconsciente.

Una sonora y estruendosa carcajada fue la respuesta que Hinata obtuvo, Kiba se agarraba su estomago levemente, sin parar de reír, la chica lo observo perpleja de su reacción.

—Kiba Inuzuka si gustas burlarte de alguien, será de ti mismo por no tener herencia. —Amenazo Inuzuka Madre con un tono molesto. Algo que podría resultar anormal para la gente que la trataba constantemente, pero algo cotidiano para su hijo.

Sin embargo al voltear ante Hinata su temperamento cambio en sobre medida, manifestando incluso un aire materno, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Esa chiquilla le había causado una enorme simpatía desde que había pisado la entrada, solicitando el empleo bacante.

—Hinata, no tienes hacerle caso al mentecato de mi hijo. —Se escucho un claro chistido proveniente de Kiba, su progenitora paso de largo aquel acto —Debes tener por seguro, que antes de despedir a una jovencita tan encantadora y trabajadora, le confiscaría tantas cosas a mi retoño.

—Kiba tenemos que llevar unas cuantas cajas, a la bodega. —Señalo las por lo menos 20 cajas que estaban apiladas a fuera de la tienda, el negocio iba prosperando, siendo que ya había abierto tres sucursales en distintas partes de la zona, la matriarca de los Inuzuka salió del comercio, Kiba siguió a su madre, retomando su humor alegre, se volvió hacia la chica. —Por cierto, chica-lentes, si llegan personas solicitando el empleo, dales una hoja de las que hay en el mostrador, diles que las llenen, luego les llamaremos, y listo.

.

.

.

.

—¡TE HE DICHO QUE ERES UN NECIO, AMARGADO IRREMEDIABLE!

—Y tu eres un idiota escandaloso, y aparentemente el mundo no se ha detenido o ¿si?

—Sasuke, de veras, no te entiendo ¿De donde planeas sacar tanto dinero sin ayuda de tu padre?

—¡Hmp!

—¡De veras! te ayudaría, pero después de que me gaste casi toda mi mesada en esa oferta especial de los 20 tipos diferentes de ramen, mi padre me ha quitado mi dinero hasta que me case. —Aseguro un poco dolido Naruto.

Sasuke pasó una mano por su cabello intentando calmar su creciente estrés.

No le sorprendió en lo mas mínimo la situación en la que se veía su hiperactivo amigo, el tenia un problema muy serio con ese platillo, pero en cualquier caso esa adicción jamás se vería curada, antes de que eso ocurriera, el seria un playboy declarado, se sintió asqueado ante tal idea.

—Qué tal si consigues un empleo de medio tiempo, sabes conozco el lugar perfecto para que consigas el empleo. —Le propuso animado su rubio amigo.

—Considerando que tus grandes "ideas", lo único que parecen es causar problemas, creo que no deberías abrir tu maldita boca para decirlas. —Sasuke le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Naruto, este último solo rio nervioso.

¡Realmente le causaban problemas! Justo ese día, antes del descanso el primogénito de los Uzumaki le había "ayudado" a escapar de una enorme muchedumbre de alborotadas fans, escondiéndolo en un cuarto utilizado para guardar el equipamiento para la clase de deportes. El zopenco de su amigo los había encerrado allí.

La única forma factible de salir de ahí, era una ventana pequeña que estaba en la parte mas alta de aquel cuarto en la cual apenas podrían caber, pero tenían que intentarlo, de modo que el Uchiha subió en los hombros de su amigo, cuando casi había logrado alcanzar la ventana, la puerta comenzó a ser empujada fuertemente, mientras voces o mas bien gruñidos femeninos se escuchaban desde afuera. Los habían encontrado.

Los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de Naruto, logrando que él se tambaleara, provocando que tanto él como Sasuke cayeran al suelo, al mismo tiempo la puerta cedió, las locas seguidoras, vieron algo, que en definitiva nadie hubiera esperado.

El Uchiha había caído encima de su amigo, de una forma un poco prometedora; los labios del rubio y del pelinegro se unieron por un aborrecido instante.

La conmoción no se hizo esperar, varias chillaron mortificadas, algunas miraron con odio al Uzumaki, y otras pocas soltaron un gritito de emoción como si estuvieran viendo una escena yaoi.

La multitud con un mar emociones, comenzó a difundir lo que era en realidad la sexualidad del pelinegro.

No tardo mucho en el que Naruto previno el riesgo que corría su vida al quedarse junto a su antisocial amigo, no había que ser un genio para saber que la existencia del hiperactivo se terminaría pronto. Se levanto como pudo y hecho a correr, gritando disculpas sin dejar de correr, entonces la persecución inicio.

—YA TE HE DICHO QUE LO SIENTO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN. —Se disculpo exaltado ante la poca atención que le prestaba.

Sasuke resoplo molesto, no era como si le importara lo que los demás en su escuela dijeran o pensaran, simplemente si llegaba ese rumor a "esas" personas se podría ir mentalizando a una burla infinita.

Caminaron de forma tranquila, hasta que de la nada Naruto paro en seco.

—¿Oye Sasuke que tal si hacemos las paces con un vaso de ramen instantáneo? Yo invito. —Naruto lo jalo hacia una tienda cercana —No es tan bueno como el que hacen en Ichiraku, pero sigue siendo ramen.

—¿Y de donde vas a sacar dinero para pagarlo?

Apresuradamente Naruto se busco entre sus ropas, sacando de ellas un monedero en forma de rana, sonriendo triunfante se lo mostro a Sasuke.

—¡Mi madre no pudo encontrar mi respaldo escondido!

—Ni siquiera tu recordabas que estaba allí ¿No es así?

La sonrisa de Naruto se borro al instante. Había acertado.

—¡Claro que no! Es mi respaldo especial, por supuesto que sabia que estaba ahí. —Objeto molesto cual niño pequeño. Sasuke exhalo derrotado.

—Anda vamos.

No fue necesario decirlo dos veces, para que Naruto corriera hacia el establecimiento con excesiva alegría.

.

.

.

.

Un ligero tintineo alerto a Hinata, un cliente había entrado.

Risotadas resonaron por casi toda la tienda, un grupo de cinco chicas había entrado, chismorreando entre ellas no notaron la presencia la joven de ojos plateados.

Hinata las miro detenidamente, a juzgar por la ropa que llevaban, estaban un tanto alejadas de su hogar, sus uniformes escolares las delataban.

Observo sus manos, sus hilos estaban entrelazados, unos de manera mas enredada que otros, lo que le llamo mas la atención fue que había un hilo que parecía apenas rozar con los otros.

La chica de ese lazo, parecía estar un poco más distanciada de las demás, aunque ni siquiera era muy notorio. Lo sabia, su relación con esas chicas estaba apunto de romperse. Por lo tanto su amistad acabaría.

Era designio del destino que así ocurriera.

Por tercera vez en su turno resonaron las campañillas de la puerta, la joven de cabellos azulados volteo hacia el pasillo principal, pero no vio nada. De modo que supuso que aquello no había sido más que su imaginación. No obstante el cuchicheo de las chicas colegialas se hizo mas pronunciado. Mientras se amontonaban en un rincón.

—Los has visto parecen modelos.

—¿Tendrán novias?

—El de cabello negro es tan guapo.

Hinata dirigió su mirada al objeto de chismorreo. Abriendo los ojos de par en par, se encontró ante los dos provocadores del revuelo de esa mañana en su escuela.

Por primera vez en toda la historia, el Uzumaki estaba quieto y callado, la causa era simple, estaba de manera casi cautelosa agregando agua a dos contenedores de ramen instantáneo.

Traslado su atención hacia su compañero el incitador de hormonas femeninas, el chico estaba recargado en la pared, sin mirar nada específicamente. Más bien con un aire aburrido y fastidiado.

En realidad por su aspecto el Uchiha parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que ahí. Como si fuera magnetismo, por segunda vez en ese día la mirada de ambos se encontró, Hinata bajo la vista y agradeció mentalmente a Dios por siempre tener las gafas puestas. Sin embargo continúo sintiendo la penetrante mirada del chico enfocada en su persona. El rubor en las mejillas de la joven parecía aumentar.

—Sasuke ¡ESTA LISTO! —Naruto le extendió su ramen, él se volvió hacia su amigo aceptando la sopa instantánea. Hinata se sintió aliviada tras la perdida de atención hacia su persona. —¡Ahora vamos a pagar!

Despidiéndose de su alivio la joven se pregunto el por qué Naruto siempre pareciera ser efusivo con cualquier cosa.

Los pasos de ambos jóvenes parecieron resonar a la opinión de Hinata.

—¡Dos ramen instantáneos por favor! —Anuncio desbordando felicidad el rubio.

Casi con miedo levanto la vista, para su suerte el Uchiha no parecía prestarle atención, suspiro mas tranquila.

—S-son 15 yens.

—¡Wow! Esta súper barato definitivamente regresare. —Naruto exclamo animado. Las chicas que se habían mantenido al margen de lo que los chicos hicieran, gritaron con emoción, proclamando un visita asegurada. Tal acto paso desapercibido por el rubio.

Hinata fue hacia la caja registradora y se apresuró regresarle su cambio, mientras Naruto veía todo el lugar, finalmente su vista se poso en el mostrador, tomo uno de los papeles.

—¡Sasuke! Aquí hay un puesto vacante, podrías trabajar aquí.

Sasuke tomo el papel de las manos de su amigo, el trabajo era de medio tiempo, y tenían buena paga. Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando que eso apaciguaría el incidente. La joven al regresar se sorprendió ante aquella escena, aunque la idea de tener ayuda extra en la tienda le agradaba, no le gustaba tanto el hecho de fuera él, el que la diera.

El rubio noto rápidamente su presencia, dudoso decidió adelantarse.

—Hem . . .que se necesita para tener el empleo, mi amigo lo necesita ¡De veras!

El Uzumaki recibió un codazo por parte del pelinegro.

—Hyuga ¿Cómo obtengo el empleo?

Tanto Hinata como Naruto lo observaron asombrados.

—¿SASUKE LA CONOCES?

—¡Hpm! Ella va a nuestra escuela. —Respondió irritado, el Uzumaki se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordarla, mientras que Hinata no cabía en su sorpresa. —¿Y bien?

Toda la atención se dirigió en la chica, el grupillo de chicas, y los chicos la observaban. Sumamente nerviosa le ofreció una pluma a Sasuke.

—S-solo t-tienes q-que llenar la h-hoja con t-tus datos, l-luego la señora I-Inuzuka se c-contactara contigo. —le explico sin tener contacto visual con el.

El Uchiha lleno la hoja sin miramientos, de manera rápida, vio de reojo a la chica, la cual no parecía querer alzar la vista, dejo la hoja en el mostrador, y salió del establecimiento.

—¡Oye Sasuke espérame! —Naruto miro de nuevo a la chica un tanto apenado, si bien inclusive su amigo, que no era muy dado a tomar en cuenta a la chicas, la reconocía, ¿Cómo era posible que el no? Volteo hacia Hinata. —Entonces. . nos vemos luego.

Al levantar la mirada, aparentemente todos se habían ido. Suspiro profundamente, su día se tornaba cada vez más raro. Inclusive no entendía bien por qué su corazón parecía intentar salirse de su pecho. Ese sentimiento era extraño, pero cálido.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Bien! Ahora solo resta, que. . . . . dejen sus preciados comentarios, para que yo pueda conocer su opinión ;D

_¡Vamos! ¿Saben cual es la mejor parte? . . . . son gratis _


End file.
